LEADERSHIP, PLANNING, AND EVALUATION: PROJECT SUMMARY The vision of the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC) is that discoveries here will end cancer everywhere. This is achieved through a dynamic, multi-pronged mission: (1) foster discovery science, (2) translate discovery science into innovative clinical trials and interdisciplinary clinical care, and (3) promote bidirectional community outreach and engagement, all of which is promulgated through a Strategic Plan. The goals of Leadership, Planning, and Evaluation (LPE) are to create and sustain this vision by nurturing an innovative and nimble leadership team, buttressed by internal and external advisory groups, and inclusion of the HICCC membership for the identification and prioritization of new opportunities. The HICCC furthermore charges its leadership and advisory bodies to develop and maintain the Strategic Plan, which interdigitates with the institutional Strategic Plan. Leading the HICCC?s leadership, planning and evaluation activities is the Director, Anil K. Rustgi, MD, a nationally known translational researcher who was recruited last year from the University of Pennsylvania?s Abramson Cancer Center. Rustgi is supported by a highly experienced and cohesive team of Senior Leadership that includes a Deputy Director and six Associate Directors. Together, this team comprises the Senior Leadership Team (SLT). The SLT actively engages Program Leaders and a core of internal advisors in strategy and decision making through Cancer Center Leadership Team (CCLT) meetings, where strategic and operational matters are discussed and recommendations made to the Center Director. A highly productive committee structure, which includes an Internal Advisory Board (IAB), External Advisory Board (EAB), Community Advisory Board (CAB), and Cancer Research Career Enhancement (CRCE) Committee, complements HICCC leadership and allows for diverse perspectives to help shape and guide the future of the HICCC. Under Rustgi, the HICCC has set forth a new vision, which will help realize the Cancer Center?s full potential over the next project period and beyond. Concurrently, care was taken to ensure that the HICCC continuously responds to the CCSG Summary Statement, changing expectations for NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Centers, and ongoing feedback and guidance from the IAB, EAB, CAB, and others. All contributors have enthusiastically endorsed the Strategic Plan, along with the initiatives that have been identified for the years ahead. The current LPE, which is hallmarked by active listening, inclusion, and an unyielding commitment to serving the community, has resulted in a time of unprecedented growth. This is evidenced throughout the application in the accomplishments and plans for Research Programs, COE, Shared Resources, and CRCE, including noteworthy accomplishments in translation by bringing HICCC discoveries into the clinic.